1-Ar(alk)ylimidazolin-2-ones having an unsubstituted amine or methylamine radical in the 4-position are prepared in the prior art by reaction of ar(alk)ylaminoacetamides with cyanogen bromide. 3-alkyl- or 1-iminoalkyl-3-alkyl-1-ar(alk)ylimidazolin-2-ones are obtained by N-alkylation of the 4-amino-1-ar(alk)ylimidazolin-2-ones prepared in this way, the amino group in the 4-position being tautomerized to an imino group. A further N-alkylation to give compounds of the general formula 1 is therefore not possible, so that compounds according to the invention cannot be prepared by this process U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,021; DE 2251354!.
1-Ar(alk)ylimidazolin-2-ones having a disdubstituted amine radical in the 4-position have not been described until now.
A multiplicity of compounds having anticonvulsive activity are known. However, even today not all epileptic disorders can be treated satisfactorily.